


Fool's Gold

by skyfalljaem



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Na Jaemin Are Siblings, M/M, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, aespa and jisung are besties btw, but barely and only briefly, but it's not really relevant i guess, can i like even tag this as strangers to lovers, did jaemin know or did he really not know, it's like mentioned but that's it, jisung im so sorry i love you, jisungs a fool in love, johnny is their teacher, kinda based on fool's gold by one direction, not really tho, or in crush? idk, rated teen because they kiss in like one scene idk, ten is jisungs dancing teacher, theyre in college btw but like still underage drinking yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfalljaem/pseuds/skyfalljaem
Summary: Jaemin comes like a soft breeze on a hot, sunny day in the summer. He's refreshing and cool in the midst of the same old people Jisung's known since he could walk. He comes without a warning, but it's welcoming and he wants it to last a little bit longer. But like all the other breezes, he doesn't stay for a long and when he leaves, he leaves you with wanting more and more.
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Fool's Gold

Jaemin comes like a soft breeze on a hot, sunny day in the summer. He's refreshing and cool in the midst of the same old people Jisung's known since he could walk. He comes without a warning, but it's welcoming.

The day after Thanksgiving Break, Mr. Suh changes their seating arrangement. He says it's for new opportunities for them to get to know their classmates more, but Jisung knows it's really just because Renjun and Donghyuck never stop talking, even when he asks them politely. He understands, though, they can get annoying. Jisung's the youngest in their class besides Sungchan, who he was sitting next to before they moved seats, so he doesn't really know anyone else enough to want to sit next to them. Luckily for him, though, Mr. Suh sits him next to an older boy, one he's seen around Renjun and Donghyuck and another boy, whose hair is pink like cotton candy after someone took a bite out of it.

His smile is just as bright as his hair, pretty, too, as he sits next to Jisung, "Hey," he sounds a bit breathless, eyes flickering around the room before they zero in on Jisung, "I'm Jaemin, Jaemin Na. Guess we're seating partners for awhile, now, huh?"

Jisung suddenly loses the ability to speak, mouth drying when he opens it and ultimately decides to nod his head. If Jaemin's put off by it, he doesn't say anything and instead unpacks his bag, pulling out a notebook and pen, "I know your name, you're friends with Taehyun. And ..." Jaemin's grinning when he looks up, "Our best dancer in the dance team."

Jisung doesn't know how to explain it, but he can only compare it to a water balloon dropping on you from a good distance, shocking and chilling. "Um," he clears his throat, turning his head to face the front, "I wouldn't say the best, there are better—"

"Modest, too," Jaemin giggles and Jisung feels like he's dying— oh, my God, Jaemin giggles sound like the fucking musical box Jisung's younger sister has— but unlike the other times he's heard it, Jisung wants to hear it more and more, louder and louder. What the hell is wrong with him? Jesus Christ.

When Mr. Suh walks back into the room, Jisung's hit with a startling realization as he looks out the corner of his eyes, finding Jaemin twirling his pen around his finger as he stares up at the whiteboard. If this is how he feels when only just meeting Jaemin, how will he feel when he has to sit next to him every day? And be this close to him ...

Jisung's eyes close, head falling back to face the ceiling as a sigh leaves his lips. He's fucked.

Jisung sees Jaemin more than he expected to, he finds him everywhere— the cafeteria, around the hallways, the arcade Jisung goes to with Taehyun, the cafe Ningning forces him to go to, the grocery store when he goes with his younger sister, the parties Samuel throws. When he says everywhere, he means everywhere. As Jisung and Jaemin get to know each other, even going as far as exchanging numbers and Jisung stays up later than he's supposed to just to talk to him, even when he's tired from dance practice, Jisung knows he's fucked than he initially thought.

At the beginning, Jisung knew he could somehow turn it around and become unfucked, but dumb little bisexual Jisung thought it'd be a great idea to talk with the older boy throughout the entire class periods he has with them, and say hello to him in the hallways, and sometimes sit with him and his friends(the other boy's name was Jeno!) at lunch. So, yes, Jisung is a dumb little bisexual that has heart eyes for a boy two years older than him, but it's OK, because Jaemin's Jaemin and he's pretty, so.

And ... Jisung thinks Jaemin may like him, too. There are times where Jaemin will hug Jisung and sit on his lap or make Jisung sit on his lap, even when there were other seats they could sit in. He'll give surprise kisses on the cheek, but Jisung thinks he does that with everyone ... Especially Jeno and Renjun. But they're all friends, so Jisung doesn't count it. It's the other things that count, Jisung decides.

Jaemin laughs the hardest at Jisung's jokes, even when they're not that funny at all, and he'll defend Jisung even when he says something dumb. Jaemin's always touching Jisung in some way, whether it's his arm around his shoulder or his waist, or his thigh or his hand. Jaemin will rest his head on Jisung's shoulder when he's tired, and sometimes lays his whole body on him.

Like for example, right now. Jaemin's head is on Jisung's chest as the two are laying outside in the grass with Jeno and Renjun across from him. Jaemin's examining Jisung's hand, and Jisung feels like his heart is about to burst out of his chest. He hopes to God that the other two don't notice his red face. Or ... God forbid, Jaemin looks up and notices.

"Sungie," Jaemin murmurs with a pout, like he always does, "Your hands are really large, you know that?"

Jisung swallows roughly, feeling Jaemin spread his fingers out and place his hand against his, "No ... I've never noticed."

"Oh," Jaemin hums, pressing his hand against Jisung's more. "Look, yours are bigger than mine."

And sure enough, they are. Jaemin's hands are smaller and Jisung wants to be anywhere but here, but also at the same time, nowhere but here. What kind of spell does Jaemin Na have on him?

Jisung's not sure he wants to know the spell Jaemin has on him as long as Jaemin keeps kissing and holding him like he is now. Jaemin's arms are circled around Jisung's waist, pulling him closer than he's ever been before. Their lips are barely touching for a moment, a gentle brush, and then the next, Jaemin's lips are pressed against his. The first time Jisung ever kissed anyone was in the sixth grade for a truth or dare game, and it was with Ningning. It was disgusting, but this one ... He didn't have a lot of kisses to compare to Jaemin's, but he knew this one would be the best one he's ever had.

Time could've froze, or someone could've started fighting someone, and Jisung wouldn't know. He could only feel how soft Jaemin's lips were on his, tasting the cherry flavor of Jaemin's lipgloss. Jisung put a hand on Jaemin's shoulder, the other on the back of his neck, pulling him closer to him. Heat rose to his cheeks when he felt Jaemin smile in the kiss, peeking his eyes open just for a moment to make sure this was real— that he was really kissing Jaemin. Behind Jaemin, he saw figures standing a few feet away from them, their eyes glued to the two of them but he couldn't make out their features.

Jaemin pulls back first for air, a small smile on his lips, head tilting as he takes in the sight of Jisung. Jisung was sure he was a sight for sore eyes, eyes blown wide with lipgloss smeared over his mouth. Jaemin runs a hand through Jisung's hair, his hand smoothing it down before he pulls Jisung back into another kiss.

Jisung doesn't care if anyone else is watching, all of his attention is focused on Jaemin, as always.

"Hey," Ningning throws a grape at him and he startles, looking away from his phone to find the brunette staring at him with her eyebrows raised. "What's wrong with you? You've been staring at your phone ever since we got here."

Jisung grimaces, putting his phone away so none of them could grab his phone like he knows they would.

"Ooh," Minjeong giggles, "Are you waiting for a text from your boyfriend?"

Ningning's eyes grow wide at her words and Jisung groans, he definitely didn't want Ningning knowing. "You have a what, Jisung Park?!?!"

"I don't have a boyfriend," he glares at the blonde who simply grins, shrugging.

"That's not what we saw at Samuel's party," Aeri giggles, stealing a grape from Ningning. "You two were literally all over each other."

"Who was?" Jimin sits down next to Jisung, sliding him a plate of fries. "Taeil said it's on the house," she dismisses when he goes to grab his wallet to pay her back. He nods, pushing his wallet back into his back pocket.

"Jaemin and Jisung, apparently," Ningning's eyes are still wide as if it's the most shocking thing she's ever heard. Jisung doesn't know if he should feel offended or not. "Why the hell didn't you tell me after it happened?"

"Because it's none of your business," Jisung sighs, figuring it was useless trying to convince them they weren't 'all over each other'. Well ... Okay, no, yeah, they definitely were but he didn't want to say it outloud. A slight blush rises to his cheeks and he sighs again, ducking his head and hopes the others won't see it. "Um, anyone know where Taehyun and Sungchan are?"

"Oh, who cares about them," Jimin rolls her eyes, leaning into Jisung. "So ...?"

"So what?" He rolls his eyes back, looking up to find the four girls looking at him in interest.

"Is he really as good as a kisser as people say he is?" Aeri fires out immediately, eyes wide with excitement gleaming in them.

"I ..." Jisung's cheeks feel hot, and he knows he's starting to blush again, but way harsher. "I'm not telling you! It's none of your business."

"Boo, you whore," Minjeong throws a grape at him and sticks her tongue out at him.

Jisung rolls his eyes, trying to force the blush back down, "H- Where did you guys even see the kiss?"

"Kisses," Minjeong corrects, "And pretty much everyone saw." She giggles at the astonished look on his face, "Oh, come on, you guys were like right in the middle of the party."

"God," Jisung groans, sliding down in his seat. That was the last thing he wanted— for everyone to see them kissing. "That's so embarrassing."

"Meh, who cares," Aeri rolls her eyes. "They're all just super jealous you're kissing Jaemin Na."

"True," Ningning shrugs, before she glances up, "So ... Are you guys like ... boyfriends now?"

Jisung hesitates, not knowing how to respond because he hasn't really talked to Jaemin since Jeno dropped him off at his house. "Um ..."

"You're kidding, right?" Jimin demands, making the younger look at her. "You guys aren't like, established now?" Jisung opens his mouth before closing it, shrugging with an embarrassed look on his face. She frowns, "You need to talk to him, okay? But not over text or call, in person. Make sure you guys are on the same page."

"Communication is key," Minjeong sings and the two other girls nod in agreement. Jisung feels sick to his stomach at their words, before breathing in and out and nods slowly. He hated confrontation.

"Okay, at school, during lunch," Jisung shrugs, ignoring the feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was just overreacting, everything would be fine. "I'll talk to him then."

"Good," Ningning nods firmly. "And if he hurts you, just tell me and I'll make sure he'll never talk to you again."

"I can hide a body," Aeri says randomly, and when it's silent, she looks up, "What?"

"We're not killing him!" Jisung panics, eyes wide.

Aeri rolls her eyes, waving her hand at him dismissively, "Only if he hurts you."

Jisung huffs in annoyance, about to respond before he spots Taehyun and Sungchan walking into the cafe, "Not a word to Taehyun or Sungchan, okay? They'll blow it out of proportion, like always."

Luckily, the girls all nod in agreement, dropping the conversation when the two boys come up to sit at the booth.

Jisung's not surprised, but he has a tunnel vision for Jaemin, though, because Jisung doesn't even notice all the admirers Jaemin has until Shotaro mentions it at dance practice on Monday morning since Ten can't do it in after school today. They're resting, as per Ten's request, with their shirts clinging to their bodies because of how sweaty they are. Jisung has half a mind to leave and take a shower but he knows he'd regret it next practice.

"— Like, earlier, Yuta kept talking about how Jaehyun was complaining that he had to fend boys and girls off of Jaemin ever since they were younger, and it's still happening. He says Jaemin's too sweet, though— and rarely tells them off for it unless it gets too much," Shotaro rambles on, "And I believe him, I saw Jimin Yoo slip a note into his locker every single day before classes start. But that was last year, I think she's over it now ... Anyway, and then there was Hyunjin Hwang, who gave Jaemin roses the other day. Jungwoo kissed him on the cheek yesterday, too!"

Jisung's mouth was dry, blinking repeatedly as he stares at Shotaro and quickly covers his mouth, effectively stopping the older boy from talking more, "Taro, what are you talking about?"

Shotaro blinks, moving Jisung's hand from his mouth, "Jaemin Na. A lot of people think he's pretty and are crushing on him! He's like, the most liked boy in this school ... Maybe even town."

"Since when?" Jisung demands as he sits up, eyebrows furrowing not out of frustration but more of confusion. How had he never noticed before? Why didn't Jaemin say anything? Was he uncomfortable about it? Shotaro mentioned that Jaemin's too nice to tell people off ... Jisung looks down, is this why Jaemin didn't say anything about feelings after their kiss? Did he regret it?

"Since forever, Sung," Shotaro knocks his shoulder with his own lightly, "What's up with you?"

Ten is calling for them to start practice again and everyone else is already standing up. The last thing Jisung wants is for Ten to call him out so all he does is hesitate before shaking his head, "Nothing, Taro. C'mon, before Ten makes us stay for longer."

When Jaemin sees Jisung the next day in class, it’s obvious that something’s wrong with the younger boy. Jaemin’s eyebrows furrow, slowly sitting down next to him. Jisung’s body is tense, and his hands are in fists on his lap. If he looked closely, he could see sweat building up at Jisung’s temple.

Jaemin became concerned, “Jisung?” He waves his hand in front of his eyes when he doesn’t respond, getting his attention then and frowning, “Are you okay? Are you sick?”

”Huh? I’m fine,” Jisung shakes his head. “Why?”

”You look like it's a hundred degrees inside, and your face is all red,” Jaemin explains, and opens his mouth to explain further, but before he gets anything out, a boy comes up from behind him.

”Hey, Nana,” Jaemin looks irritated briefly before his face brightens, turning around with a smile to look at the newcomer. He's a tall boy, probably the same height as Jisung is, with black hair and a pretty face.

”Hey, Hyunjin, what’s up?” Jisung recognizes the name, remembering the name Hyunjin Hwang from when Shotaro was telling him about Jaemin’s admirers. He bites down on his lip, staring at the two before looking to the front, settling on ignoring the two while waiting for their teacher to walk in.

When Jaemin’s done with the conversation, he looks back to Jisung and smiles, “Sorry abo—“

”Sh,” Jisung hushes him quietly, “Mr. Suh’s here.” Jaemin’s eyebrows raise, not expecting Jisung to shush at him, especially when Jisung is always more than welcoming to talk to Jaemin at any time.

“Okay ...” Jaemin murmurs, turning to face the front with a confused expression etched across his face. Did he do something? Was Jisung really sick? Did he need to go home or go to the nurse's office? Despite his worries, Jaemin stays silent and focuses on the class.

The entire class, neither of them talk and work in silence, which kills Jisung. He doesn’t know why he feels this way, especially because Jaemin’s not even his. Not that Jaemin’s an object, of course. They’re not boyfriends, just friends, so Jisung has no place to be jealous. He just ... can't help it. He's never had this serious of a crush before, and it hurts him to think about Jaemin with other people. Not to mention ... when they kissed ... His heart falls to his stomach as an unsettling feeling starts to takeover his chest.

When class is over, Jaemin packs his belongings up quickly in order to have enough time to talk to Jisung before next class, but when he looks up, the younger boy is gone.

Jisung avoiding Jaemin continues for the next few days, and he even skips class a few times before his mom gets a call from Mr. Suh and almost kills him for it. So, he goes to class the next day and has his Airpods in the entire time, ignoring Jaemin every time the elder tries to talk to him. Whenever Jaemin puts a hand on his thigh to get his attention, Jisung only swallows and shakes his hand off, ignoring the look of hurt on the pretty boy's face.

One day after practice, however, when everyone's gone but him— but Jisung, always the overachiever even when he didn't need to be, stays behind, Jaemin's there, waiting at the door and focused on something on his phone.

Jisung freezes silently, slowly walking back in the practice room, deciding he'd just jump out the window and make a run for it but his shoes squeak and he curses when Jaemin's head snaps up. He hates how Jaemin's face brightens and he slips his phone in his joggers, grabbing Jisung's hand before he can make a run for it past Jaemin.

"Hey," Jaemin's grinning, pulling Jisung closer to him by his hand, "Haven't seen you in a few days. What's up with that?"

"Um," Jisung swallows, avoiding Jaemin's eyes. God, why did Jaemin have to be so persistent? He couldn't have like ... been mad at Jisung and also refusing to talk to him? "I've been really busy, I have a ... showcase soon and I really need to practice." Not totally a lie, he did have a showcase soon but that wasn't until mid March and it was only the beginning of December.

"Oh?" Jaemin looks interested and Jisung hates it, he hates how Jaemin's so interested and excited for him in anything he does. If he wasn't so ... Jaemin, Jisung knows he'd be over Jaemin by now. "When is it? I'll come!"

"In a few months," Jisung nods slowly, following Jaemin out of the building. When he looks up, he notices it's dark, despite it only been six in the evening. "It looks like it's about to rain ..."

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Jaemin looks around and they stand outside the building for a few moments in silence before Jaemin sighs, "I guess I'll just get to the point. Jisung, why have you been avoiding me?"

"W-what?" Jisung stammers, eyes wide. He wasn't expecting Jaemin to say it outright like that. "I-I haven't been avoiding you!"

Jaemin rolls his eyes, "Jisung, yes, you have. You literally skipped class just to avoid me. Not to mention you make sure your friends are around you at all times so they can pull you away whenever I try to talk to you. You don't have to lie to me about avoiding me, I already know. What I'm confused about ... is why you are. So, can you please explain to me why you are?`"

Jisung's mouth is wide open as he racks his brain for a plausible answer, but he can't think of anything so he huffs, glancing up at the dark, cloudy sky once more and says, "At Samuel's party. You kissed me, not once but twice ..." When he glances at Jaemin, the pink haired boy looks confused and Jisung's heart drops to his stomach. That wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

"I did what?"

Fuck.

"Y-you kissed me," Jisung stutters, avoiding Jaemin's eyes. Jaemin makes a noise but Jisung no longer wants to look at him.

"That's what you've been avoiding me over?" Jaemin asks and Jisung pauses. Why ... Why is Jaemin making it seem like they only hugged and not kissed? "Jisung ..." Oh, God. He's making it sound like nothing happened, like Jaemin didn't kiss the fuck out of Jisung— not once, not twice, not even three times.

"Okay," Jisung swallows, looking down at the ground. His heart is no longer in his stomach, now all the way dropped to his feet. He should've ... What should he have done? Pushed Jaemin away? Avoided Jaemin in the first place instead of getting close to him? "Um, I've gotta get home."

"No, no, wait," Jaemin grabs Jisung's wrist when he tries to walk past him. "Wait ... Jisung. Did you ..." Jaemin pauses but Jisung refuses to look back at him, feeling the tears sting angrily at his eyes. "We were both drunk," Jaemin tries to say. Jisung never drank at the party and Jaemin only took two shots. Was that enough for Jaemin to get drunk. "It ... I'm sorry, Jisung. It didn't mean anything to me. God, Jisung. I really am sorry."

"Stop," Jisung shakes his head, bangs falling in front of his eyes. He was so thankful he didn't have his haircut until this weekend. "Really, it's okay, Jaemin. You're right, we were both drunk. It was just ... weird to me. And awkward. I'm sorry for avoiding you."

Liar. Liar. Liar.

Jisung's thoughts taunt him as he stumbles through his words, still refusing to look at Jaemin because he know, his cover would be blown the moment he did. Please don't cry, not yet, he begs— he doesn't know who to. Anyone listening.

"I ..." Jisung's never heard Jaemin be so hesitant in the entire time he's known him and it hurts. It hurts so much, because he knew neither of them were drunk. Jaemin's shots weren't strong enough, he didn't even taste it when they kissed. God, he's such a fucking ... loser. What the hell was wrong with him? Of course it meant nothing to pretty, soft Jaemin Na. "Then ... are we good now? Like, we're still friends, right?"

Jisung doesn't know if he wants to be anymore. But he doesn't want to hurt Jaemin, so he continues to hurt himself and nods, "Yeah, yeah, we're still friends, Jaemin." He hopes Jaemin didn't catch his voice breaking in the middle of his sentence.

If Jaemin notices, he doesn't say anything and lets go of Jisung's wrist, "Okay. Okay. I'll see you tomorrow in class, Jisung."

Jisung nods, bangs still covering his eyes as he begins to walk away from Jaemin, not saying a goodbye. Jisung doesn't look back until he's at the stop light, waiting for the crosswalking signal. Jaemin's gone when he looks back, and a hand clenches around Jisung's heart and tugs harshly. And now that he knows Jaemin's gone, he lets a sob ripple through his chest, tears falling down his face rapidly.

He doesn't know if someone's watching, or if it's really just a coincidence, but it starts pouring down raining on him. He had forgotten that it was about to rain. Jisung doesn't even have it in him to chuckle bitterly as he makes his way back home, his tears and the rain mixing together. How stupid could he have been to let himself fall for Jaemin Na? Jaemin was sweet to everyone, kind to everyone, even when they didn't deserve it. Jaemin would never like Jisung back. Of course not. He was just Jisung Park, and Jaemin was Jaemin Na. The one everyone had a crush on.

Jaemin comes like a soft breeze on a hot, sunny day in the summer. He's refreshing and cool in the midst of the same old people Jisung's known since he could walk. He comes without a warning, but it's welcoming and he wants it to last a little bit longer. But like all the other breezes, he doesn't stay for a long and when he leaves, he leaves you with wanting more and more.

**Author's Note:**

> hihi please let me know what you think about this ^__^ and let me know if you want a sequel kinda thing!!
> 
> it's been years since ive wrote please forgive me i tried
> 
> i have a twitter @skyfalljaem ,, i have a norenmin au and a chenji au coming soon!!! also a nomin au but its on hold sorry


End file.
